


Bold Lips and Wild Curls

by DTrainWin



Series: Is It Fate? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Suit up the Soldier, There's actually some plot....kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: Samuel Wesson is enamored with a fellow colleague, Maya. After admitting she's cute, Maya takes it upon herself to ask Sam on a date. But what happens when tragedy strikes at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc.?





	Bold Lips and Wild Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicitly beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think, and please enjoy!

It wasn’t just another day at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. Sam had been having weird dreams again and his encounter with Mr. Smith this morning did quell his racing thoughts. It didn’t help that his job was as mundane as ever. He answered countless calls, almost always succeeding when he suggested restarting the device. What made things worse was Maya was late...again. Sure, Ian piped in with amusing comments every now and then, but Maya- she had the wildest, curly hair he had ever seen. Before her, Sam hadn’t thought anyone could have made the banana shirts look sexy, but somehow...it just worked with her. Maybe it was the way the color accentuated her ebony skin, or her curvy body filled the actual shirt out. Or maybe it was the fact that she was shy, not letting many people in, but could be incredibly kind when the occasion called for it. And she was so well-spoken, it was like she had a sixth sense for exactly the right thing to say no matter the situation. No matter the cause, she had been the only thing to distract him since those odd dreams had started.

The doors to their area suddenly opened, and there she was - flying in as she knew she was late. She rushed to her cubicle next to his, set down her backpack while simultaneously shrugging off her coat and answered her ringing phone. “Sandover Company, how can I help you? I’m very sorry to hear that ma’am, have you tried turning it off and turning it on again?” And how could Sam forget that voice. It had a low pitch, but was incredibly smooth and soothing. No wonder customers never lost it on her. 

She flashed Sam a quick smile, her lips painted a bright teal today. It was the only part of the dress code she dared to violate. Sam was always astonished by her bold choices, but man did they pay off. It never failed to draw his attention to her full lips. Once Ian had asked if she was ever annoyed when it smudged. She had retorted that it was smudge free and offered for Sam to try it out sometime. 

Sam was brought out of his daydream when his phone rang again, and he focused once more on solving other people’s issues, even as insignificant as they were. 

* * *

It wasn’t until lunch time that he was able to catch up with Maya. “Hey, you good?” He questioned as she paced up and down the break room. Ian had already taken his lunch and no one else was with them. 

She stopped looking at him. “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just…..does something seem off to you?”

Sam paused thinking of Paul’s odd behavior this morning but shook it off. “What do you mean?”

Maya shook her head. “Nothing, nevermind. What did I miss this morning?”

“Nothing of import. Although, do you know Dean Smith?”

Maya thought for a moment before shaking her head her curls bouncing slightly. “Who’s that?”

“I guess I don’t really know. I just met him today in the elevator, but.” He trailed off.

“But, what?”

“I think he’s been in my dreams.”

Maya began shaking her head. “Mmm mmm that is some white people bullshit if I ever heard it,” She laughed, but paused when she saw Sam’s expression, like a puppy who had just been kicked. “Look Sam, maybe you’ve just seen him around the office, and he made an impression on you.”

His face blanked. “Not like that, silly, just, sometimes even just seeing a person makes our brains click. Have you ever met someone and knew instantly that you wanted to be friends, enemies, or even lovers? And then it’s happened?”

Sam remembered when he had first met her and instantly thought of her as a lover and wished it worked like that. But then he thought of Ian, and how he did want to be friends almost immediately after meeting him, so he nodded giving her the signal to continue. “Maybe it’s past lives, or maybe fate, or maybe it’s goddamn pheromones. Who the hell knows?” Maya reached out and patted Sam’s hands for comfort. “It’ll be okay, Sam.” She glanced up at the time, her hands still on his. “Shit, I better get to work. Talk to you later.”

Sam thought over her words. Fate, huh? He hoped that if there were such a thing as fate, she was involved in his. 

The next day Sam resolved to look more into his dreams, even if it was on work time. His encounter with Dean the night before had only confused him more. As he was searching for vampires, he didn’t hear Ian approach. “What are you doing?” 

“Shh, Ian. Nothing.” Sam shushed. 

“What was what?” Maya asked leaning over her cubicle.

“Sam’s looking up some freaky stuff. Wait, does this have to do with those weird dreams you’ve been having?”

“Look maybe, I don’t know.”

“Hmm, well, I better go. I got a message from HR.”

“It’s probably about all those office supplies you stole.”

Ian only laughed before leaving for his meeting. 

“He’s gonna get fired one of these days.” Maya chided.

“You’re one to talk, Ms. Tenminuteslateeveryday.”

“It’s not my fault, it takes so long to look this good.” Maya joked gesturing to herself. 

“You’d look pretty no matter what.” Sam said before catching himself. 

Maya went slightly wide eyed before smirking. “Is that so?”

Sam blushed nodding. 

“Huh,” Maya started, though they were interrupted by Paul freaking out. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”

“Paul, what’s wrong?” Sam asked slowly approaching.

“They’re gone, it’s all gone. All of my work. They’ll fire me for sure, but I’ll get it back, no matter what, I’ll get it all back.” 

Sam attempted to smooth things over by commenting that the machines were crap, and asked if Paul had backed up the work. This only made things worse as Paul had not thought to back up his work, his became even more frantic.

“Paul,” Maya soothed. “It’s okay. It would be illogical for management to let you go given how hard you’ve been working.” But her words had no effect, Paul just continued clicking away trying to restore the lost files. Sam and Maya shared a look before returning to their respective work stations.

* * *

Sam was leaving for the day when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. “Sam, wait up!” The smooth as honey voice called. Sam had no choice but to comply.

“Maya, what’s up?”

“Whoo, hold up.” Maya stopped clearly out of breath. “Has anyone ever told you how fast your walk on those giraffe legs of yours, I mean, holy hell.” Maya took another deep breath. “Alright, I’m composed.”

Sam laughed. “And what do you need to be composed for?”

“Well, it’s not everyday that the hottest man at the office admits that you’re cute. And I am not one to squander an opportunity, so Sam Wesson, I am obliged to ask. Would you like to grab a drink with me tonight?”

Sam was at a loss before stuttering. “Uh, ye-yes of course. Yeah, I would, uh, like that.”

His words made a wide grin spread across her face. “Good.” She stepped up to him. “And if you play your cards right, you’ll probably get to see that Jeffree Starr never smudges.” She grinned taking his hand and slipping a piece of paper inside. “That’s the address of the bar I’ll meet you at. Does eight work for you?”

Sam could only nod, shit eating grin adorning his face. 

“Great, see you then.” And with that she was off again, always in a rush to be somewhere. 

Maya couldn’t believe that had happened. She had asked Sam on a date, and he had accepted. Now she only had to figure out what to wear. And one thing was for damn sure, she wasn’t going to think about how odd Paul’s behavior was that day. Nope, not going to enter her mind once, nor was the sinking feeling that whatever would happen between her and Sam wouldn’t last.

* * *

Sam waited anxiously at the bar, having grabbed a table. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maya didn’t catch him as the type of girl to stand someone up. His nerves only increased when he saw her walk into the bar. My god, was she beautiful. She was wearing a red dress, with a dark red lipstick and black heels. Her curls were wild as ever and Sam wouldn’t have it any other way. All he could picture was burying his hands in her hand, and pulling slightly to expose her neck. He gathered himself and put up a hand flagging her down. She smiled as she headed over.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey.” He breathed. They looked at each for a second before turning away, Maya laughing.

“Man, this is kind of awkward.” Sam breathed.

“No, no, not at all.” Maya reassured. “It’s normal to be nervous when someone you consider attractive is sitting across from you. But I have faith in us, we’ll prevail.” Maya joked slightly.

Despite the teasing tone, Sam smiled. The waiter came and took their orders, and Maya leaned in. “So, Sam. What were you thinking about as I came over. You were tinged slightly pink, and I simply have to know.”

Sam cleared his throat and shifted. “Um, it was nothing, really.”

“Oh, come on, Sam. Don’t hold out on me. I’ll share my thoughts if you share yours.” she grinned.

“Uh, just that you look great tonight.” Sam said clearing his throat again.

Maya tilted her head and ran her tongue across her teeth, before clicking it. “Are you sure that’s all you were thinking, Sam.”

He almost choked as he felt a foot run up his shin.

Sam bit his lip before deciding in for a penny, in for a pound. “I was, uh, picturing how beautiful you would look, pushed up against a wall, my hand buried in your hair, and uh my lips on your neck.”

The foot paused, and Sam was sure he had gone to far. But the foot resumed and Maya replied, “Oh, Sam, you do know how to read a girl’s mind.” She leaned in further. “Except I was picturing what you look like without a shirt on, and my fingers clawing down your back.”

Maya leaned back satisfied with the look on Sam’s face, and thanked the waiter as their food was set down. “Let’s dig in, shall we?”

Sam took a deep breath, slightly surprised at Maya’s boldness, but decided to go with it. Maya was gorgeous. It hurt to think that she may only want sex, but damn if he wasn’t going to come through.

Meanwhile, Maya was kicking herself. You just had to say what you were thinking. Now, he’s going to think you’re some sort of slag. But, dammit, you deserve whatever you can get. No matter what she had told herself, the feeling that something was coming wouldn’t leave her body. She pulled out of her thoughts to concentrate on Sam. 

After that, dinner flew by, the conversation coming easily. Maya’s foot, continuously teasing Sam under the table. When she moved it up past his knee, Sam almost choked. She had asked if he was okay feigning innocence, but Sam sent a look telling her she was in trouble. Maya couldn’t help but wish he follow through on the promise of punishment. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Sam looked at her slightly surprised but nodded. Maya flagged down the waiter, offering her credit card. Sam let out an awkward laugh. “You didn’t have to pay, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” Maya all but challenged.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

Maya decided to let it go. Once her card came back, she rose and Sam followed. He was surprised when she led him down the alleyway and up a staircase. 

“What?” She asked, noticing his hesitation.

“Nothing, I just didn’t realize you lived up above the bar.”

“Why do you think I chose it? These heels are killer, and the shorter the walk the better.”

Sam nodded glad when they reached the door. At least this way, his nerves didn’t have too much time to build up. He entered behind her and was almost bewildered to find a fairly bare space. “Have you lived here long?”

She shrugged guiding him to the couch. “Less than a month.”

“Hmm.”

“But enough about that.” She turned with a flourish and placed a hand on his chest. “I’ve seen you watching me, Sam.” She whispered.

He gulped. 

“So, Sam, if you want me. Take me.”

Sam took the invitation, grabbing her back and hair pulling her against him. His kiss was almost bruising and he nipped at her bottom lip more than once, causing a whimper, but she gave as good as she got, pulling at his hair, exposing his neck. She kissed down, until finding his pulse point, relishing in Sam’s moan, before biting down. “Jesus Christ.”

She looked up smiling, unbuttoning his shirt, “Not quite.” He aided her efforts and ridded himself of his button down and and undershirt. Maya took a moment to admire the view as she kicked off her heels. Sam smirked in return catching her gaze. “Maya, if you want me, take me.” He said returning her words. 

She nearly growled as pulled him down to her level, connecting their lips once more. She suckled his tongue as it entered her mouth, before massaging it with her own tongue. Sam ran his hands up her back, finding the zipper and dragging it down. Sam moved his hands over the uncovered skin, it was so smooth against his calloused hands. She pushed him off, a grin spreading across her face, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. He took the opportunity to gawk at her lingerie. It was simple, just blush lace panties and a matching lace bra, but on her, it was stunning. He found his jeans were increasingly uncomfortable to wear. Sam needn’t worry. Once they got to the bedroom, her lips were on his once more, but her hands were reaching for his belt buckle. After the belt buckle was undone, her lips trailed down his chest, over his finely crafted abs, pausing to tease his belly button. She sunk to her knees and undid his jeans, pulling down his underwear with them, releasing his erection. She took a deep breath, before biting her lip, grinning at him and taking the tip of erection in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, savoring his unique flavor, before taking him deep in her throat.  
Sam grunted, his hands entangled in her afro. He gasped as she paid special attention to the undervein, amazed she understood exactly what he needed. But he stopped her, pulling her up to him, leaning down to kiss her once more. Maybe one day he’d blow his load in her mouth, but now he to be inside her. 

Sam backed up until he felt his knees hit the bed. He spun them, lifting her slightly, laying her down, his form hovering over hers. Maya leaned back as Sam began kissing down her neck, one hand massaging a breast over her bra, occasionally a finger would circle her nipple. She was surprised at the comfort she received of being under his body, but lost thought as his tongue teased a nipple. It was almost maddening how he hadn’t even directly touched her breast, but still the sensations were undeniable. 

Sam finally let go, the material making a slight “plopping” sound. He stared down, pleased at her obvious state of arousal. Both nipples were sufficiently poking through her bra. A light sheen of sweat had covered Maya’s body. Her pupils were dilated, and her mouth was slightly ajar. 

His lips returned to her neck, as he unclipped her bra. His hands slid further down her body, hooking on her panties. He parted from her, taking them off completely. Sam stopped taking in the sight. His eyebrows lifted as Maya reached a hand down playing with her clit, before she sank a finger into her heat, slowly pumping in and out.

“You just gonna watch, big boy, or are you going to help a girl out? If you go in the drawer, there’s condom, so suit up if you’re going on a mission, soldier.” She teased, a second finger sliding into her pussy. Sam bit his lip at the visual stimulation he was receiving. He gently grabbed her wrist with one hand, the other finding a condom and rolling it on his erection. Maya complied and removed her fingers, whimpering at the loss. She wasn’t at a loss for too long though as Sam lined up his cock, before sheathing himself. He paused when he was fully seated, her tight pussy clamped around him, letting her adjust. Maya gritted her teeth, never having felt this full before, however what pain there was quickly turned to pleasure. She rolled her hips in experiment and nearly shuddered. God, he was hitting places she had only fantasized about. 

“Sam,” Maya groaned.

“Hmm?”

“If you don’t fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

Sam got the message and began thrusting, slowly but deeply. This was much better than Maya had imagined. She had thought that he might be a quick fuck, but this. This was a slow simmer that when brought to a boil would make her see stars. She grasped at his shoulders, content to just enjoy the ride.

Sam, for his part, was doing his best to control himself. He had envisioned what it would be like to be with Maya, and this definitely exceeded expectations. The delightful pain of her nails digging into his back. The way she arched her back, her breasts peaking in the air. And her pussy, she hadn’t even come yet, and it was already squeezing his member. 

Sam began taking deeper, more powerful strokes. The headboard of the bed was now hitting the wall with each motion. Maya had hooked a leg around Sam’s hip, helping bring him deeper into her, each movement eliciting a deep moan from Maya. He leaned down taking a breast into his mouth, meanwhile twisting his hip, so his pubic bone stimulated her clit. Maya felt herself clench, warmth flooding her as her release came. Sam came as well, his release spurred on by hers. He collapsed next to her, taking a moment. Then, he carefully removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the garbage next to her bed. 

Maya was quiet, still recovering from the experience. Sam moved to settle in, but then thought of his odd dreams. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Maya because he was a freak. He got up from the bed. Maya stayed quiet until he began dressing.

“Just gonna love a girl, then leave her, Sam?” She quipped. Secretly, she was panicking. Did he think that she was a slut who was only good enough to lay? It’s what she should have expected really. It’s not like she had said she never slept with guys on the first date or whatever. And even if she did, it didn’t mean she wasn’t hoping for more from him. 

He walked over after he was fully dressed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “It’s not that I don’t want to stay. I just, haven’t been sleeping well, you know that. And I don’t want to wake you. But I’ll see you, tomorrow, right?”

Maya said nothing, only shaking her head in agreement. She wanted to tell him it was okay if he was having weird ass dreams. She had them, too, sometimes, so it would be okay if he woke her up. But she was scared that it wouldn’t be good enough reason to stay - she wouldn’t be a good enough reason to stay. So, Maya let him leave.

* * *

The next day began with Paul’s death, and Ian acting very odd. To top things off, Sam hadn’t seen Maya all day, and then Ian died. Sam resolved whether he got help or not, he was going to figure out what was going on.He had just received a call to meet Dean when she rushed in, not sparing him a glance. “Maya, hey.” He called.

She finally looked at him, her lips a deep purple. It was a tame choice by her standards, but Sam thought she looked as beautiful as ever. “Hey, Sam,” she greeted timidly.

He smiled reassuringly. “Hey, so, um, listen. I have to go up to HR, but um, can we catch up?”

Maya cocked her head before nodding. “I suppose I could tonight. But it would have to be later.”

“Great!” Sam agreed, hoping to have this figured out in time. “How about nine, maybe at your place?”

Maya furrowed her brows. 

“Or, we could meet at the bar, again?” he tried.

Maya slowly nodded again. “See you at nine.”

Sam smiled at her before heading up to meet with Dean. After meeting at his house, they had agreed to investigate as it was now after hours and they had so much more knowledge for how to handle P.T. Sandover.

* * *

Sam wandered into the cubicle area still cleaning off the blood, dismayed to see someone was still here. Sam approached fully intending to tell the person to get the hell out, but stopped when he saw familiar curls. Of course, it had to be Maya. Sam had to figure out a way to get her out of here safely. He couldn’t tell her the truth. She would think he was well and truly cracked and he wasn’t assured by their earlier intereation. Maya had seemed nervous around him, scared even.

He stepped behind her, clearing his throat when she didn’t turn. She jumped at the sound, quickly closing the browser. She spun in her chair, eyes wide when she saw Sam.

“Sam! I didn’t realize anyone was still here. Is that blood?”

“Likewise. Um, what are you doing here? And, no. It’s uh, just paint.”

She nodded, then averted her gaze. “Oh, just working late. Gotta make up all those minutes somehow.”

“Oh,” Sam said lamely. “Listen, um do you want to come with me? Take a break for a bit.”

Maya pursed her lips clearly analyzing his intentions. Sam smiled, hoping to ease her nerves. 

She nodded, signing off her computer. Sam led them into a closet. 

“Sam?” She questioned.

“Just want to be a bit private,” Sam shrugged.

She crossed her arms looking at him to continue. He spoke after an eyebrow was raised in her direction. “Look, um, I’m really sorry if you thought that I thought last night was nothing. It was incredible, Maya, seriously. And I would never want to do anything to hurt you.”

And just like that, her guard was dropped. How, could it not be looking into those deep brown eyes, so open and honest. “I’m glad to hear that, Sam. I feel the same.”

He smiled, almost sadly, she thought. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

She nodded, expecting something similar to last night, intense and full of passion. Instead, she got soft, and gentle. She pulled away slightly confused and was surprised to see his face screwed up in pain. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Please forgive me, it’s not safe, here,” he pleaded. He then shoved her back, grabbed the door jam, and exited the room. Sam shoved the door jam under the door making it hard for the door to open on the inside. He knew it was only a temporary fix, so he rushed to room 1444.

* * *

Sam Winchester suddenly awoke, not believing how real that dream had seemed. He was already missed the dark woman, with the unruly curls and bright, bold lips. He sighed, her deep voice already fading from memory.

* * *

Approximately 137 miles away, Maya jumped awake, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe he had done that. “Sam Wesson,” she murmured. “You mark my words, we ever meet again, and there will be hell to pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing Maya as a character, and I plan on using her and Sam future one-shots if that's something people would like.


End file.
